Talk:Yukishiro Sanae
powers of Yukishiro Sanae Yukishiro Sanae Powers and Persona: How should Sanae's page be addressed in terms of magical abilities? Not only that, Mipple's memories of her time with Sanae are unclear to her, and Sanae is highly suspected of being a precure herself. Even after the series, the show reinforces this idea when former Precure Hanasaki Kaoruko, Cure Flower, grandmother of Cure Blossom, is standing next to Yukishiro Saneo for emotional support in Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope Protect the Rainbow Jewel. Her clarivoincy aside, her confrontation with Poisony revealed completely unheard of powers for a human to possess who was only holding Mipple at the time. She managed to 1) physically overwhelm and throw an elite member of the dark zone, 2) Resist a shockwave blast completley unmoved and unharmed, and most importantly 3) When Mipple fell into a dream-like state in Sanae's hand, Sanae's face suddenly went severe and she gave a shout with such spiritual power, the dozens of zakenna surrounding her stepped back in fear of her. Also, while the intense look stayed on her face for several seconds, she quickly snapped out of it and seemed like she just came out of the trance. This reaction mirrors Nagisa's own reaction to her own 'Precure shout', and the power to actually cause fear in Zakenna or like minded creatures is usually exclusive to a very powerful precure's 'precure shout'. As even Cure White and Mipple together do not possess two of these three powers, it somewhat hints that Sanae was once a precure when she was briefly shown as a teenager in Max Heart, still holding Mipple's compact.Cronomatt (talk) 05:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Hi there Yukishiro Sanae is simply one of mipple's holders(who perhaps knows more than she's telling). In the episode where mipple tells her story nearly all of them had good luck and/or found their calling in life. Also as far as the wiki is concerned Pretty Cure All Stars is non-cannon for all the series as it takes place outside of the normal Futari wa Pretty Cure/series continuity. Also in the series no one can transform without a partner. You can count Kujou Hikari as the exception but such things didn't get commonplace until Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Sanae has never been shown to have ever transformed in the series so alot of what you but out here is rumors and conjecture Shadowneko (talk) 19:39, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there! :) Leaving the conjecture aside then, what are we going do about her "In Episode 12," section for notable info on her wiki age? Mipple established during the series that she had many holders and that she gave them good luck and hope, but Mipple did not establish that she could any of them powers on par with the precure or similar. This factually happens in the show canon on episode 12. To count factual events and abilities from that episode, she has a Precure's strength to overpower and toss a member of the dark kingdom, she has a Precure's strength to resist a member of the dark kingdom's shockwave blast, and she also has the ability to cause small Zakenna possessing humans to back away. Not counting Luminous, she is officially the only non-precure human to demonstrate precure abilities in the entire Futari wa Pretty Cure series, a significant fact about her wiki page, and Cure White's page in association, that is incomplete. We would have to add that she only has been shown to use these powers while holding Mipple. As for classification, she is a non-precure human who displays powers, like Michiru and Kaoru Kiryuu from Splash Star. That should be clear enough. And if we want to add 'Power with Mipple' section, we can add a picture of Sanae's brief alternate persona while using these powers.Cronomatt (talk) 03:45, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : She Couldn't Have Been a Cure Okay, let's take a moment to think about how Honoka used Mipple to transform. She needed Nagisa, holding Mepple, to use Dual Aurora Wave! at the same time as her. The entire time Sanae had Mipple, Mepple was still making the journey from the Garden of Light to the Garden of Rainbows. So logically, it would have been impossible for Sanae to have ever been a Pretty Cure. As for the powers she was shown to have, I have a different theory about that, one that would not be impossible. She spent most of her life with Mipple, so it's possible that over the course of all those years, some of the power that Mipple had might have bled over to her. I think that makes a great deal more sense than the theory that she might have been a Pretty Cure herself.